Random One ShotsAU (Requests greatly appreciated): Miraculous LadyBug
by Aiko-chan2012
Summary: Not dead guys! I've returned to fanfiction! Anyway, This was written by tmntgravityfalls and I! Please check out both our WattPad accounts if you'd like to read the complete series in one book, instead of multiples as it would have to be on here for all the different fandoms!


**Me: OMG, HEY GUYS!**

 **You: Go away, you've neglected us for too long!**

 **...**

 **So, yes I'm back! You've gotta thank** u/6790101/Tmnt-gravityfalls **( ) for coaxing me back into doing Fanfiction and helping me love writing it again!**

 **No guarantee on the end of Meeting TMNT yet, but we'll see!**

 **So this time we're doing something different, where (Toni) and I both do a one-shot/AU chapter of this one-shot series we're doing~**

 **EXCEPT, first Toni does the first half of the chapter, and I have to come up with the conclusion. So first we did one for Miraculous Ladybug of course!**

 **Don't judge our writing please, I haven't done anything fanfiction-related in a year or so actually! 0.0**

 **...**

(Toni's half)

A family of five was sitting around their table eating dinner.

The husband and the wife gazed at each other lovingly while their children tried their best not to throw up at the sight of this.

The family was happy, healthy and had enough money to keep a roof over their head and food on their table.

While they were eating the husband proceeded to smell something.

Almost as if something was on fire!

He shook the feeling off and looked at his beautiful family once again.

He saw smoke come from the kitchen, and before he knew it, the fire had trailed into the dining room, where the family was eating.

He heard everyone coughing through the smoke and fire.

He gathered everyone up and they all ran for the door, but to their dismay, it was already surrounded with fire.

The husband started running around trying to find an exit from their house.

He finally finds one; a window.

He proceeds to jump out of it.

And once he lands on the ground he realized that he had forgotten to bring his family with him!

He yells out for his wife and kids, deserted for them to hear him.

He sees that the firefighters have arrived.

He hadn't called 911...

So who did?

He shook that thought off, knowing it was someone who cared for him and his families well being, or that they had just saw the fire and had the heart to call 911.

He trued to run back into his house to save his wife and kids, but a firefighter held him back, and told him that it was dangerous.

After about an hour, the firefighters had put out the fire.

He ran up to them, asking about his wife and kids.

They were nowhere to be seen.

The guilt washed over the man like a river, and he started crying one, too.

A black butterfly flew by and proceeded to land on a family picture the man was holding, that was in his wallet.

He wasn't going to suffer anymore.

~Marinette's POV~

I was sitting upstairs in my room, half watching the news, and half thinking about Adrien.

Oh Adrien.. You're so..

"BREAKING NEWS!" The reporter said loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at the news, which was flashing on my screen.

"A man, who calls himself, The Fireburner has been terrorizing people of Paris, and it's property by burning it all!" The reporter said, making me jump out of my seat.

"Tikki! Spots on!" I shouted, proceeding to turn into Ladybug.

I ran to my window and jumped out.

I was going to stop this villain.

I had met up with Chat Noir and proceeded to tell him a plan I had thought of.

"You got it bugaboo.." Chat Noir had said.

I felt my face heat up.

When had I ever blushed from Chat Noir's nicknames for me ?!

"Is my little Ladybug blushing, because of MEOW?" Chat said.

I giggled but then replied, "No.."

"Okay, suit yourself.." He proceeded to wink at me which made me blush.

UGH! I am not crushing on HIM.

No way!

"Whatever, come on, kitty! Stick to the plan!" I say, getting annoyed.

"Whatever you say, M'lady!" Chat replies.

I roll my eyes and blush once more, before we arrive at the destination where The Fireburner was last seen.

The Eiffel Tower.

We stay above him,hidden, so that he won't see us as easily.

"Ladybug!Cat Noir! I know you're up there! Show yourselves!" The Fireburner says, angrily.

My heart starts to pound, he had spotted us, or at least heard us.

We both jumped down ready for a fight.

"Hey Fireburner!" I yelled out.

He had turned his head towards me.

He charged at me and I dodged, doing a backflip through the air.

He started to throw fire at me, which I barely even dodged, each time getting close to getting set on fire.

"Why!" The Fireburner said, throwing fire at me.

"Don't!" More fire was being thrown.

"You!" Another.

"Burn!" And another.

"Already!" He threw another one at me, and I dodged it, and I was on the edge of the tower.

I felt myself slip and I started falling.

I flinched, ready to fall to my death.

I opened my eyes, and there was Chat Noir, holding me, stopping me from falling to my death.

I pulled him closer to me, putting my lips on his, closing my eyes and I started to melt into the kiss, I felt him kissing me back.

I wrapped my arms a around his neck, his around my waist as he deepened the kiss.

It was filled with love and passion.

"You guys really are pathetic!" The Fireburner exclaimed.

I was suddenly snapped back into reality.

We both pulled away from each other and looked up at the angry man.

Chat only held onto me tighter.

"You really thought that it was all over, didn't you? Well... Goodbye Ladybug and Chat Noir..." He threw fire at us, and it surrounded the tower, forcing us to do the only thing that seemed possible, jump off of it.

...

(Aiko's half)

~~~Adrien's P.O.V~~~

So we jumped off the tower. I held her close to me, gripping onto her with my life.

Thinking fast, she threw the end of her Yo-yo to one of the tower's sturdy legs. Tugging on the end of her Yo-yo, we swung around the Eiffel Tower and luckily to safety just a distance away from the fire.

Gasping, I fell to my knees. We'd had some close calls before, but that was too much for me to take. Perhaps it was because of what had happened just before we jumped off the tower. That kiss…

I remembered it clearly now. My face burning a bright red. I had always asked for a smooch or two from time to time, but for her to do something like that out of nowhere…!

"Hey, are you alright?" Ladybug asked me.

"Huh!?" I asked, as I snapped back to reality, "Y-Yes M'Lady!"

I was getting nervous just looking at her. My mind wasn't able to stop asking, _"What the hell!? Why did she kiss me!?"_ Over and over again.

"Alright then…" Ladybug answered, turning away. She looked like she was blushing too! My heart pounded faster. Why did she have to be born so naturally cute?!

The Fireburner just laughed at us maliciously, "What's wrong? Is it too hot for you both to handle?!"

He suddenly stopped laughing, as he listened to something or perhaps some **one**.

Then, the Fireburner got this look in his eyes, as he blurted out a, "Oh course I can!"

He threw fire at Ladybug and I, we both ran from the flames.

I took cover behind a street lamp in my attempt to escape the flames while M'Lady just jumped up to a nearby rooftop as she observed the situation.

That's when I realized I had just majorly messed up.

The Fireburner began to take a liking to me, and would not stop throwing fire my way. Running around feverishly, I found multiple places to hide, but not one would last for more than a few moments as the Fireburner would continuously make them explode into flames. Why was everything here flammable!?

Ladybug chuckled at the sight. Aw man, why did her laughter have to sound so attractive too!?

"Help me, Lady!" I cried out to her.

"Hmm, I don't know, Kitty." She began joking around, "I'm enjoying this sight."

"M'LADY!" I cried out as my costume caught fire.

She laughed for a moment, before getting to action.

"Lucky Charm!" She smiled, and threw her Yo-yo to the sky.

In a blast of pinks and red, a fire extinguisher materialized.

Ladybug reached out to grab the charm, until she realized what it was and it crashed on top of her.

Now it was my turn to laugh for a moment.

Getting up with a huff, she grasped the fire extinguisher and jumped to action.

"So where's the Akuma?" She asked me as she landed.

"Um…I don't know." I answered, still running from the flames.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?" She asked, "But I already have my Lucky Charm out! We only get it out once we know where the heck the Akuma is!" She complained.

"Sorry, but make an exception just this one time!" I yelled, as the Fireburner began growing impatient and sent a trail of fire after me.

In all her amazing-ness, Ladybug didn't take long to find where the Akuma was, in a wallet-looking pouch on the side of the Fireburner's costume.

Using her wit and skills, she ran towards the Eiffel Tower and jumped up quite a distance. She then hid the extinguisher behind her, "Hey hot-head!" She called out to the Fireburner, "I'm sure baked cat is no good! Come at me for a change, you chicken!"

The Fireburner took this as offensive and floated towards her.

"M'Lady!" I exclaimed in worry.

She waited until he threw a fireball at her. Dodging the fireball with perfection, she then took out the fire extinguisher, and blasted the Fireburner with it. He soon fell to the ground…on top of me.

I groaned.

Ladybug giggled as she landed on the ground, grabbing the Fireburner's pouch, and reaching inside. It looked like a picture was the source of the Akuma.

Ladybug hesitated.

I got up, she never hesitated to De-Akumatize anyone or anything before.

"Bugaboo?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked at me, her eyes filled with tears, but quickly wiped them away.

"Sorry!" She said, and ripped the picture in half.

A black butterfly squeezed itself out of the ripped pieces of the picture.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." Ladybug said, pulling out her Yo-yo and opening it up so that it lit up with an almost holy-looking light.

She spun it around, "Time to de-evilize!" She cried out with passion, as she caught the Akuma in her Yo-yo, "Gotcha!"

Opening up the Yo-yo, she smiled as the Akuma left, now completely white.

"Bye-bye little butterfly!" She grinned, waving goodbye to it.

Without hesitation, she grabbed the ripped photograph and pouch.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She cheered, as she threw them to the sky.

In a flash, everything was once again back to normal.

This was the moment where normally M'Lady and I would fist bump and celebrate a job well done, but I found myself unable to.

I just stared at M'Lady in awe. She was so amazing and beautiful. My heart pounded, thinking back to the moment we had shared on the Eiffel Tower. She saw how I looked at her, and blushed. She surely couldn't get it off of her mind either.

I looked away for a moment, running to the Fireburner's side. He turned out to actually be a skinny and tall-looking man with prominent cheekbones and overall thin face. He had bags under his eyes, and as he looked at Ladybug, he erupted into tears.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, "I'm so, so sorry!"

This was strange, there was no way he could remember about his time while Akumatized.

"Here." Ladybug leaned down to him, handing him back his photograph.

In the picture, he was smiling, healthy, and was hugging his beautiful wife and three children. One child appeared to be in their teens while the two other children looked far, far younger.

It didn't take long for the pieces to connect in my head. I looked at the man, who sobbed as he remembered his family.

"They must've been in so much pain when they left." He cried, "I should've died in their place. Why? Why?! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." I said, not really thinking but instead acting on instinct.

Ladybug was silent, and so was the man.

"I know how it feels too." I said, smiling, "To have someone you love be taken away from you. But if anything, it gives you more of a reason to keep going on."

I held the photograph, smiling at his beautiful family, "Don't forget about them. Never forget all the memories you were able to have with them." I handed him back the photo, "They would want you to move on."

"B-But…" He began.

"Cat's right." Ladybug interrupted.

I fell silent.

"There's no way to take back what has been done." She continued, "So remember them with all your heart, and keep living on for their sake. Find happiness again, I know you can."

The man was silent, as more tears fell from his eyes.

"T-thank you so much!" He cried, smiling.

I believe that he perhaps found meaning in his life.

...

After the whole fiasco, M'Lady and I both escaped into the rooftops.

"So, about what happened up there…" Ladybug began, blushing.

"Do you…regret it?" I asked.

"No!" Ladybug smiled, "Definitely not, it's just…It was just…something I did in the moment, you know? About to die and all!" She chuckled nervously.

"I love you." I blurted out.

Everything became silent.

"I'm sorry…but I've loved you ever since I first locked eyes with you…" I cried out, face red.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was on the verge of tears.

"Without the mask, I can't protect you. With the mask, I'm a fool who can't help you." I said, "But I do love you, and I'd do anything for you. Anything at all."

Ladybug had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Cat…I…" She began, but I didn't want to hear it.

I shut my eyes, waiting for her to reject me.

"I…" She continued, "Without the mask…I'm a fool also…"

What?

I looked up at her.

"Would you…" She was blushing, "If I showed you who I was under the mask, would you accept me even then?"

"Ladybug…" I began, but smiled, "Of course I would. No matter what, I'm in love with you. And I've been waiting to meet you without the mask."

She cried, as her Miraculous ran out of time. Bracing herself as her transformation undid itself, I stared in awe at my Cinderella.

"Marinette?" I asked.

Ladybug looked at me, surprised.

"Cat?" She asked, "Have we…met before?"

I laughed as my transformation came undone as well, revealing Adrien Agreste underneath.

She laughed as well, "Adrien!" she smiled.

We grasped each other.

I melted into her body, taking in her scent and the texture of her beautiful, soft hair.

"I'll never let you go." I whispered to her, "M'Lady, I love you."

"Even as Marinette?" She asked back in a whisper.

I looked at her, " **Especially** as Marinette." I smiled.

Staying like that for a few moments as the sun set, we just stared at each other.

Slowly, magnetically, we moved closer together and kissed.

...

From a distance on the Eiffel Tower, two girls stared at the couple with binoculars.

"Well what did I tell you, Aiko?" Asked one, who seemed just slightly younger than the other girl, "Adrienette and LadyNoir are basically the same ship."

"Ah yes indeed, my friend." The other girl (Aiko) smiled at her, "Either way, I'm glad to see that they finally ended up together."

"Even if it was only in a fanfiction." The first girl (let's call her Toni) chuckled.

"Yep!" Niko said, and left the railing of the tower and headed for the elevator.

Toni followed.

"While we're still in this fandom's universe, why don't we go to eat?" Aiko asked.

"Oh! Baguettes would be nice!" Toni smiled.

"I'll invite Colorless!" Aiko smiled, pulling out her phone as the moon began rising, and their elevator arrived.

...

Now, the powerful duo of Ladybug and Cat Noir would never be the same.

In the good way, of course!

...

 **So...tired. ANYWAY! Hope you enjoyed! Please do request us more AU ideas or One-Shot concepts for any of your favorite fandoms and we'll do our best! Also, let us know which part of this chapter was your favorite!**

 **Bye~**


End file.
